Lazy Day
by LegenDarius116
Summary: The El Search Party had all gone on vacation, leaving a certain blonde and a certain ravenette alone to their own devices. How will they go about this lazy summer day where nothing is happening? fluff oneshot


**Lazy Day**

* * *

The day had been long and lazy as hours dragged by in silence in the El House. Most of the El Search Party had left to visit family for the summer. Eve had gone back to Altera, and Raven was somewhere in Velder. Only Chung and Ara were left in the house.

Chung had taken the quiet day well, lying on his bed reading The Giver. Lost in the book's dystopian world, his eyes glazed across the words on the pages as they took him—and the main character, Jonas—on a wild adventure. Every minute or so, Chung would turn the page, and the sound of it struck something in the boy's reward system everytime he did it.  
Ara, on the other hand, wasn't taking the quiet day so well.

"Chung…" She called out to him from the floor for the umpteenth time, causing him to sigh in annoyance. After she did, she sat up and faced him.

Chung mustered his willpower to answer her politely. "Yes, Ara? What is it?"

"Let's go out or something…" the ravenette whined, dragging out her words.

"Why? I like the quiet."

"I hate it. There's nothing to do," she complained, puffing her cheeks. "So bored…"

"You can read," Chung suggested, peeking at the girl from behind the book.

"I've tried that already. None of the books in your shelf interest me." Chung was mildly offended by her statement. He huffed and turned his gaze back to his book.

Ara, realizing this, quickly apologized. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

* * *

"Chung…" Ara called a few minutes later.

"...What is it?" Chung asked again. But instead of getting an answer, Ara got up from her spot on the floor. Again he peeked from behind his book, watching as the girl circled his bed and promptly plopped herself onto it.

"...What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" Ara chimed as she rolled her body on top of him. "I just wanted to be with you…"

"Ara!" Chung protested as she straddled him.

"Chung!" She exploded. "Can you look at me for a second!?"

He was taken aback by her outburst, quickly doggy-earing the current page and putting the book on the nightstand beside them.

"Jeez, I've been trying to get your attention all day but you just keep reading that damn book!"

"Okay okay-"

"No it's not okay!" Ara cut him off, causing him to panic. Chung shut his eyes and raised his hands in surrender. "We finally get a day alone to ourselves and this is how you spend it!? By ignoring me!?"

A long minute of awkward silence ensued. Ara locked her white-hot gaze on him as she breathed heavily to regain her breath. All the while, Chung was trembling beneath her grip. He couldn't move. He wanted so badly to look away from her piercing glare, but he knew that doing so would result in some grave consequences. As he stared into her amber eyes, Chung couldn't help but feel the beads of sweat that were forming on his face in that moment. Ara's face had its own shine as well. The heat of the room was cooking them both in its furnace, yet it seemed as if Chung was the only one being affected. Even when facing the wrath of Ara Haan amidst the heat of a lazy summer day, Chung just couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman looked. Her long, silky black locks. Her pale skin. Her eyes that were like beautiful golden jewels. Not to mention that sensual body of hers, not that he'd ever say that out loud.

"...I like that," Ara finally said. But still she kept her sharp gaze on him.

"Wh-what?"

"I said I like that. Keep looking at me."

Chung's brain spun inside his head like clothes in a washing machine as he attempted to understand what in the world was happening right now.

"Okay, now why are you looking at me like I have six heads?" Ara furrowed her brow as she intensified her glare.

"Auwha? Whaddoyamean?" He stammered nervously as he looked up at her. "U-uhm… I-I thought you said you liked it when I was looking at you. A-and… I'm looking at you…"

At this Ara exploded into a fit of giggles as she heard his adorable stammering reply. As Chung watched her laugh, his head went into another spin cycle, this time in reverse.

Over time, Ara's laughter began to die down. Afterwards, she took a long breath and looked down at her boyfriend, who was still eyeing her like a fish caught in a trap. Seizing the opportunity, Ara slowly ran a finger down his jaw, watching as he flinched cutely at her touch. Her smile widened when she noticed the pink hues on his face, continuing to slide her finger down his jawline at a medium pace. Once she was done, she gave him a light tickle on his chin, causing him to giggle and squirm lightly.

"Ara…" Chung whined. "It's too hot for this…"

"You're hot."

Her casual flirting caught Chung completely off guard. "O-okay?"

Ara let out a huge sigh at his response. _This man…_ she thought somewhat frustratedly. Chung on the other hand, began panicking again.

"I-I'm sorry… I can't handle… You know… This romance thing to well, you know… A-At least not yet!" Chung stammered, looking up at Ara with puppy dog eyes.

Ara closed her eyes and took another breath. "It's fine," she said calmly. Ara bent down and brought her face close to his, maintaining seductive eye contact with him as she did. Chung's heart caught in his throat at her motion. He could feel her hot breath tickling his cheek. He shifted under her, feeling her hips squeezing him tighter than before.

"You're making progress anyways~" Ara whispered gently into his ear, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. In a slow-paced motion, Ara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the neck. Chung tried to suppress his yelp, but it came out as a tiny squeak at the bottom of his throat.

So cute~ Ara thought as she kissed her way up the side of his neck, ignoring his protests and keeping a tight hold on him. She started kissing his cheeks and later on, his forehead. Finally, she got up and looked at him again. His face was completely red and his sweat had given it a natural gloss. Ara took a moment to examine him, taking in his golden hair, baby blue eyes, and smooth skin. Not to mention those trembling, but oh so soft lips of his.

"You know what?" said Ara.

"Wh-what?"

"I've changed my mind," she answered smugly. "I don't think we need to do anything today. This is fine~"

"Th-this is fine too…" Chung squeaked as he looked to the side, before looking up at her again. The young couple maintained this position until Chung mustered up the courage to break the silence.

"W-Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You to ask~" Ara teased before digging straight in. Chung widened his eyes for a moment as Ara invaded his lips. As the feeling of her warmth settled in, Chung closed his eyes and moaned lightly in response. He found his arms weaving around her hips as Ara adjusted her position on top of him.

Loud smacking noises could be heard as Ara thoroughly enjoyed her boyfriend's lips, his scent, and his adorable reactions to her movements. They pulled away for air, staring longingly at each other as they regained their breaths. Ara smiled widely when she regained her breath first.

"W-wait another sec- mmmph!" Chung was cut off as Ara went back for seconds, kissing his lips joyfully once more.

* * *

They finished only to find Elsword leaning against the doorframe. His luggage was on the floor next to his feet, and he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed them with a less-than-amused expression.

"You need help," the redhead grimaced.

"And you need a girlfriend," Ara got up shot back with a side-eye. "Step off and close the door!"

"Aisha doesn't like me back…" Elsword whined to himself. As he turned away, he did as he was told and took his luggage with him. Once Ara heard the door close, the friendly expression returned on her face.

"Come here baby~" She cooed as she rolled onto her side, squishing Chung against her body.

"Mmm…" he hummed as he snuggled up against her. Ara smiled with a blush as he laid his head against her ample chest.

"You're such a little baby…" She teased.

Her voice trailed off into silence, interrupted a few seconds later by Chung's light snoring. She smiled at the sound; its gentle timbre soothed Ara's nerves. A mellow night breeze entered the room through the slightly opened window, blessing the young couple with its comfort. Ara adjusted her grip on him and wrapped one arm around his back, stroking Chung's fluffy hair with the other hand. Ara buried her face into Chung's hair, inhaling its alluring lavender fragrance. Soon, she too fell asleep, cuddling him tightly as the sun dipped below the horizon.


End file.
